Charisme
by tsuunami
Summary: [One shot]CéricKrum. Parce que je me suis toujours pas remise du charisme que dégage Viktor dans le film...TTTT Pauvre Cédric...XD


Auteur : tsuunami

Genre : Euh...général ! XD

Paring : Cédric Diggory/Viktor Krum

Disclamers : Pas à moi !

Vui, vuiiii ! Je doit plancher sur ma fic à chapitre ! >u Mais bon, j'ai pas pût m'empêcher d'écrire un autre petit délire...XD Z'avez remarquer ? J'ai tendance à souvent les mettre dans une bibliothèque eux deux...n.n°

Bon ficage !

* * *

Charisme 

* * *

Cédric tourna la page, fébrile, les yeux brillants. Il y était presque. Tout n'était qu'une question de ligne…de phrases…de lettres…de mots…Là ! Ca y est…La vérité avait éclatée…La réponse à l'énigme…la clef…enfin… 

-…Errrrm…Digorrrry… »

Cédric leva difficilement sa tête de son bouquin passionnant, et tomba sur deux chaussures. Son regard argent remonta le long d'une paire de jambe, d'un pull marron, d'un large torse, glissa sur une mâchoire carrée et plongea dans deux yeux sombres. Aucun doute, devant lui se tenait Viktor Krum, le champion bulgare de Durmstrang.

-Ou…Oui ? »

-Tu pourrrrais te pousser… »

Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une demande, mais Cédric, bon poufsouffle qu'il était, obéit sans rechigner. Il se décala légèrement et se replongea dans sa lecture. Enfin…il ne fit que baisser sa tête vers son livre, mais toute son attention était focalisée sur l'adolescent qui s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

Le bulgare dégageait un tel charisme…c'était…impressionnant…Il n'était pourtant pas si beau que ça…enfin…il possédait tout de même un charme….bestiale.

Cédric sentit l'odeur masculine de l'adolescent. Elle l'enivrait…

Il ne pût s'empêcher de poser son regard sur le corps de son rival. Ses yeux étaient comme aimantés par Krum…Cédric le dévisageait, les lèvres entrouvertes, une expression de pur désir sur son visage angélique. Il regardait les mains du sorcier décaler les livres pour trouver celui qu'il cherchait, il les regardait glisser sur les tranches…

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et le regard de Cédric dévia vers la mâchoire du champion, puis sur ses lèvres…

Sa langue glissa sur les siennes qui étaient subitement devenue sèches.

Viktor Krum se rendait-il compte de son charisme incroyable ? Faisait-il exprès de mettre autant de temps pour chercher son livre… ?

Cédric avala sa salive avec difficulté et continua son trajet jusqu'aux yeux du brun. Des yeux sombres…un lac de ténèbres….

Il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur son crâne mais son regard poursuivit sa route et tomba sur les mèches brunes et courtes de l'adolescent.

Cédric vit son rival s'arrêter de chercher et poser sa main sur un livre noir. Il le vit tirer ce bouquin avec une lenteur sensuelle. Et lorsqu'il leva ses yeux vers le visage du sorcier, il croisa à nouveau ses prunelles ténébreuses.

Une petite flamme s'alluma dans les yeux du champion bulgare, et un sourire moqueur étira lentement ses lèvres.

Cédric était cuit, et il le savait. Il s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac en plein matage…

-Cédrrrrrric…. », murmura Viktor de sa voix rauque, plus pour lui même que pour le poufsouffle.

Le blond était complètement hypnotisé par les yeux de son rival, il n'arrivait pas à rompre leurs contacts visuel…il ne _voulait_ pas…

Il sentit le champion de Durmstrang poser ses deux genoux à terre et s'approcher lentement de lui.

-Cédrrrric… », répéta le brun à nouveau, presque inaudiblement.

Cédric sentit la main de son rival se poser sur sa joue, et il frissonna quand elle glissa jusque sa nuque. Il sentit ses joues le brûler alors que Krum allait l'embrasser. Cédric ferma ses yeux, et sentit les lèvres du bulgare sur les siennes.

_Oh…merlin…_

Il était au paradis…

Jamais un baiser n'avait eut une telle…une telle saveur ?

Un frisson remonta le long de son dos où la deuxième main de Viktor trouva naturellement sa place, alors que Cédric s'emparait fiévreusement du col de son rival pour approfondir leurs baiser le plus possible. Il n'avait jamais connu de moment aussi intense…c'était…comme si…comme s'il se « battaient »…

Ils se cherchaient, se trouvaient, se caressaient et se repoussaient…

Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

Quand, enfin, ils se séparèrent, Cédric reprit une grande bouffée d'air, les cheveux en batailles à cause de Krum, les joues roses et les lèvres bien rouges. Même Viktor semblait un peu surpris, mais se reprit bien vite.

Un autre sourire prédateur étira les lèvres du bulgare et il se leva, avant de s'épousseter.

-A un de ces jourrrr…Cédrrrric… », souffla le brun avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

Il sortit de la bibliothèque et le poufsouffle caressa ses lèvres pensivement, avant de soupirer. Il reprit son livre passionnant et se remit à lire.

…

Avec un peu de chance, Viktor reviendrait dans quelques minutes en se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié son bouquin…, songea Cédric en jetant un coup d'œil au livre noir qui était par terre à côté de lui.


End file.
